


Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.Author's notes:Trailer for this fanfic:http://youtube.com/watch?v=VnNsV2IQVvMImplied Mulder/Other(s) sex, Mulder/other romance, Krycek/other sex, Krycek/other romance, Mulder/Krycek romance





	Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Trailer for this fanfic:  
>  http://youtube.com/watch?  
> v=VnNsV2IQVvM  
> Implied Mulder/Other(s) sex, Mulder/other romance, Krycek/other sex, Krycek/other romance, Mulder/Krycek romance

  
Author's notes: Trailer for this fanfic:  
http://youtube.com/watch?  
v=VnNsV2IQVvM  
Implied Mulder/Other(s) sex, Mulder/other romance, Krycek/other sex, Krycek/other romance, Mulder/Krycek romance  


* * *

Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.

## Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.

### by XXM F LuderXX

##### [Story Headers]

  


Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.  
XXM F LuderXX 

"Don't fucking tell me you can't do it! Get your fucking ass in Vancouver right now! NOW, Sam! Get down there now! I am going to call Jeffery's in 3 minutes and you better be in fucking Canada!" Fox Mulder screamed into the phone and then topped it all off he slammed down the phone. Fox Mulder shouted to the empty office, "Fuc-Goddamnit-Cock-Bast-Ahhh!" The stream of incoherent curses echoed throughout his office and into his reception room. 

Alex Krycek looked up for his magazine. His eyebrows rose and he let out a soft whisper, "Oh dear..." 

He sighed and stood, closing his magazine. Being the receptionist to Fox Mulder wasn't an easy job. Mr. Mulder often has these little fits. And when he did Alex had to make sure nothing breakable was in his path, that his coffee was fresh, all his paper work was done and no one called. Also, if the fit was bad, Alex had to call up one of Mr. Mulder's girl toys. He walked into the room slowly watching Fox Mulder pace, still screaming to no one, "That sonofabitch doesn't think he needs to be in Vancouver, huh? Does he fucking realize I have a company to run? Does he realize that he is not the only one around here!? Huh!?" 

Alex swallowed and entered quietly. He liked to be silent so Mr. Mulder didn't notice him. That way he could get him more coffee and get the little black book of Mr. Mulder's fuck buddies so he could call one up. As he entered the office the day though the door let out a loud creak. Alex froze as Mr. Mulder made a sharp turn to stare at him. His eyes full of rage. 

"What do you want?" 

Alex swallowed again, "Um, I, um, I was going to get you some, some more coffee..." 

Fox Mulder grabbed his coffee cup and threw it at the wall, "COFFEE ISN'T GOING TO HELP ME RIGHT NOW, ALEX!" 

Alex jumped at the loud smash, "I know! I'm sorry, Mr. Mulder . . . Did, did you want me to schedule with a date tonight? Some, some company?" 

Fox took a few deep breaths and pursed his lips. He let out an angry breath through his nose and nodded, "Yeah . . . Call Meredith. Tell her to meet me at `The Blue Oyster' at..." He looks at the clock on his desk, "At 6 o'clock. Tell her to wear the black number." 

Alex nodded and walked quickly over to his desk, he picked up the black address book. Fox suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. The sudden touch made Alex suck in a breath and slowly looked at Mr. Mulder. His hand still holding the book. Fox looked back at him. 

"Call Deb, instead. And tell her to wear the green dress. The one that reaches her low thigh." Alex nodded slightly, "Um, okay. Yes, Mr. Mulder." 

Fox let him go and moved over to his desk. He took a seat and a deep breath. Running his hand through his hair, he looked at a file. Alex walked out quickly. He remembered the first time he started working for Fox Mulder. The first fit he had ever had screamed the hell out of Alex. He chuckled now as he thought of it. 

He had just gotten the job and he was doing some paper work at his desk when all of a sudden there was a loud smash. And worried Mr. Mulder was hurt he got up to get and check it out. Turned out he was throwing items around his office, screaming at the top of his lungs about some man name Doggett. Apparently, Mr. Doggett worked with the FBI and they were putting Mr. Mulder's company under investigation for tax reasons. Luckily, the company survived. And as more and more of these fits happened Alex learned his way around the ropes. How exactly to please Mr. Mulder. The coffee was easy to figure out. The first thing Mr. Mulder usually did was throw his coffee cup and then he would reach for it later and when it wasn't there, but instead in little bits on the floor, he would stand and slam his hands on the desk and shout, "Alex, where is my fucking coffee!?" 

Then taking all of Mr. Mulder's paperwork was another thing. That just stopped the prevention of another fit. If Mr. Mulder sat down, after a bad fit and saw all this paperwork that had to be done he would usually start to scream again. Then finally, calling one of Mr. Mulder's gals. That's what Alex called them to himself. Mr. Mulder's gals. 

They were gold-diggers. The ones who really didn't care about him in anyway. They just wanted to be able to spend his money and fuck him. And Mr. Mulder knew that. That is why, if he ever got married, he wouldn't pick one of them. He had a whole book for girls like them. Alex admired Mr. Mulder for that. He saw through people. He could see into people so perfectly, it surprised Alex sometimes. 

Alex smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk in the reception area. He picked up the phone and began to look through the black book for Deborah. He stopped. 

"Did Mr. Mulder want the green dress or the black one?" he thought then nodded to no one. "Green one." 

Finding her name in the black book Alex dialed her number, still deep in thought. Everything happened on autopilot when he thought about Mr. Mulder. He wondered what they would do tonight. Deborah and Mr. Mulder. Would Mr. Mulder take her directly to bed to fuck her brains out or would he take her to dinner first? They would eat and Deborah would talk endlessly while Mr. Mulder thought up what position he wanted to do her in. The funny part of this what that these women thought they mattered. When Deborah picked up and Alex told her to meet Mr. Mulder she would think that she was a step closer to marriage. Alex began to chuckle at the thought. Mr. Mulder married? A Mrs. Mulder? He began to laugh fully now. 

"Hello? What the- Hello? Who is this?"  
Alex tried to stop laughing, "Um, yes, hello. Is this Deborah Loodwig?" 

"Yes. Who is this?" 

"My name is Alex Krycek. I wo-" 

She cut him off, "I don't want what you are selling, Alex." 

"No! I'm not selling anything, Ms. Loodwig. I work for Mr. Mulder." 

He could hear her pick herself up a bit and clear her throat, "Fox?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Fox Mulder. He would like to see you tonight. At 6 at the Blue Oyster. He has also requested you where a certain green dress that Mr. Mulder fancies very much." 

Her loud, high-pitch giggle grated on Alex's nerves, "Oh, my. Well, of course I will. I mean, tell him I humbly accept." 

She giggled again and hung up. Alex rolled his eyes and mumbled, mocking her, "I humbly accept." 

He loved the way she tried to hide her white trash upbringing by using phrases like `I humbly accept'. He put down the phone just in time to hear Mr. Mulder shout, "Alex? Where the hell is my coffee!?" 

Alex jumped up quickly, "Coming, sir." 

Alex ran to the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee. He brought it in black, just liked Mr. Mulder liked it. He walked in and handed the cup to his boss. Mr. Mulder took a sip, not evening bothering to say `Thank you' or even bothering to look up at Alex at all. Alex stood, watching him. He didn't expect Mr. Mulder to say thanks. He never did. He almost never even looked up when Alex walked in. Mr. Mulder looked up from his paperwork. Just a glance. He stared at Alex for a moment. Then said, "That's it, Alex. You can leave now." 

He looked back down at his work and took another sip of his coffee. His face scrunched up suddenly and he put down the coffee, "Ugh. What is this, Alex? This is shit." 

He put his hand out to the coffee cup and stared at Alex. Alex was surprised by the comment, "Um, well, it's the coffee from the lobby, sir. I..." 

Mr. Mulder cut him off, "No. Get me good coffee. Now." He went back to his paperwork. 

Alex walked out of the office quickly. What was he going to do? Mr. Mulder wanted his coffee now. He didn't have time to run down to the Starbucks and pick him something up. Mr. Mulder usually liked the coffee in the lobby. Today was a bad batch, he guessed. He walked to his desk again and stared for a moment, thinking. He looked at his own coffee cup and picked it up. It was from Starbucks so he could give it to Mr. Mulder. He hurried back into Mr. Mulder's office and handed him the coffee. Mr. Mulder took it without a glance again. Alex watched him put the Styrofoam cup on the desk, then pick it up again. He brought the plastic lid to his lips. Alex licked his own lips slightly. Mr. Mulder took a sip finally and stopped. He looked up and took another sip. His eyebrows wrinkled, "Alex?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"What is this?" 

Alex was surprised, "Excuse me, Mr. Mulder? It's coffee. Like you wanted." 

Mr. Mulder finally looked at Alex and shook his head, "Um, no. It's not. I like black coffee. This is not black coffee." 

Alex felt like slapping himself. How could he not think of something like that? Today he had gotten a vanilla latte. It wasn't even regular coffee. He didn't even take black coffee. He liked cream and sugar in his coffee. Alex's cheeks filled with embarrassment and he didn't respond. Mr. Mulder spoke again, "Alex, what is this?" 

"...It's a vanilla latte, sir." 

Mr. Mulder stared at him, "Excuse me? One more time." 

Alex could tell he was getting angry. He swallowed again, "It's a vanilla latte, Mr. Mulder. From Starbucks." 

Mr. Mulder gave no comment so Alex continued. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mulder. It's just . . . I didn't have enough time to go to Starbucks and you didn't like the other coffee. This was all I had. I mean, if you give me a half an hour I can get you-" 

Mr. Mulder cut him off, "Wait, wait, wait. This is yours?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Mr. Mulder looked at the coffee cup for a moment then nodded slowly, "Alright. That is all. Go now." 

He took a sip of the latte again and began to read through the paperwork again. Alex stood dumbstruck for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. He was waiting for Mr. Mulder to scream or throw a fit or, or anything. Mr. Mulder looked up again, his eyebrow raised in annoyance, "Alex, what do you want? I am not giving you a raise." 

Alex blinked then shook his head, "Oh, no, sir . . . I just wanted to let you know that Deborah has accepted your invitation . . . In fact, she humbly accepts." Mr. Mulder wrinkled his eyebrows as Alex let out a laugh at his own personal joke. Mr. Mulder nodded slowly, "All right. Good . . . Now go. Some of us have work to do." 

He nodded and walked out. He closed the door tightly behind him. Alex sighed and rested against the door. He let out a small chuckle. He couldn't help it. Only Fox Mulder would think that the only thing he wanted was a raise. If he only knew. Walking back over to his desk he sat down and began to flip through his magazine again. He looked up at the clearing of a throat. He swallowed. 

_Uh oh. Not her._

Diana Fowely crossed her arms angrily, "Nice of you to show up, Alex." 

He shivered. He hated it when she called him `Alex'. She acted like she belonged here. She didn't. This wasn't her turf. He took a deep breath and closed the magazine. 

"How can I help you today, Ms. Fowely?" 

"I want to see Fox. And, Alex, it's Mulder still." 

Alex sighed, "Well, I'm sorry, Ms. _Mulder_ , Mr. Mulder is busy today. Very busy." 

"Alex, I am his wife. I want to see him. Let me in." 

Alex gritted his teeth. She talked to him like he was a child. Just a stupid secretary in her eyes, "You are his ex-wife, Ms. Fow- sorry, Ms. Mulder. I cannot just allow you inside to see him." 

She pursed her lips and cracked her neck. Alex felt like he was going to gag. She straightened her back angrily, "I won't take this from you. You just finish your little tabloid, okay, hunny?" 

Alex rolled the magazine up. He was tempted to smack her with it. Like the dog she was. He laughed at the reference but it died as she headed towards the door. Alex jumped up quickly and followed her, trying to stop her. 

"Ms. Fowley, you can't go in there! Stop!" 

She kept moving and called over her shoulder, "Mulder. Diana Mulder, Alex." 

He grabbed her arm, "Ms. Mulder, stop it. Mr. Mulder is very busy and he has asked not to be bothered." 

She ripped her arm away from him and pushed him back, "Excuse me, Alex, if you grab me again I will press charges for harassment." He stopped and let out an agitated breath. He knew she'd do it too. He took a deep breath, "Ms. Mulder, I'm sorry. But, please, Mr. Mulder cannot be bothered right now. He is-" 

Alex's words were cut off by Mr. Mulder's door opening. In his hand he held a file and an empty coffee cup. He was looking inside of it as if he was making sure it was completely empty. "Alex," he said, "I need you to make some copies of this and why don't you run down to the Starbucks and pick me up another one of these vanilla lattes." 

It was a command, not a question. 

Alex swallowed and nodded, "Yes, sir." 

Mr. Mulder finally looked up. He sighed, his voice toneless and flat, "Oh . . . Diana. Isn't it a pleasure to see your cheery face this morning? Come to try and squeeze me for every penny I am worth, again?" 

Diana gave him an innocent look, "Oh, Fox, I really hope that's not what you think of me. I want you to remember the good times we had, when you look at me. Not the aftermath." 

Mr. Mulder spoke as he moved passed her and Alex, "Good times? I'm sorry, I must have missed out on those." 

He walked over to Alex's desk and put down the file, opening it he flipped through pages, not once looking up at Alex or Diana. She sighed at his comment and walked over to him. He kept his attention to the pages in the file, his tone never changing. She moved her head, trying to get him to look at her. He obviously had no interest in what she had to say. 

"Fox, come now, why are you being like this?" 

He finally looked up, his face still expressionless, "Why are you here, Diana?" 

Alex slowly moved over to his desk and took a seat. He watched the two of them banter. 

Diana ran a finger along the desk slightly, "Maybe I just wanted to visit my husband." 

"Ex-husband, Diana. Ex-husband. We are divorced, remember?" 

"I know. But papers are just papers. I think that in our hearts we are still married." 

"Well, then I think you need a heart transplant. We are not still married. In anyway . . . At all." 

"You are saying you don't miss me?" 

"Nope. Can't say I do." 

"That hurts, Fox. It really does." 

"Wow, that's a first. Something hurt you? I always thought you were a mix of stone and a sociopath. I am glad you had that fixed." 

"..." 

"No response? You never shut up when we were married. It honestly surprises me you have nothing to say now." 

"You are lying." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You do miss me." 

"I do not, Diana." 

"Yes, you do, Fox. I can tell." 

"What, in God's name, do you posse that would make me miss you?" 

"You don't even miss the intimate times?" 

"You mean the sex? Even the sex was mediocre, Diana. Just like everything you did. Now, can you leave? Some of us have work to do. I believe that you have bothered me enough and poor Alex here won't be able to take any more of you in a few moments." 

Diana said nothing. She simply glanced at Alex. He gave her his best look. Inside his heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked at Mr. Mulder again. 

"Work? Fox, he spends all day reading . . . " She grabbed Alex's magazine and looked at the cover, "People Magazine. That's not work. I think it's time you found yourself a new secretary." 

Mr. Mulder took the magazine from her. He looked at it for a few moments then glanced at Alex. Alex swallowed. Was this it? Had Diana Fowley gotten her revenge? All the times he had pushed her out of the office or disconnected her calls were leading up to this. Alex and Mr. Mulder stared at each other for a few moments then Mr. Mulder gave the magazine back to Alex. 

"Alex, here, does his work well. He gets me my coffee, he takes care of the visitors." Mr. Mulder finally looked away from Alex and looked at Diana, "And I see no reason to fire him. He's done his work today and he is free to read a magazine if he wishes. Now, I believe it's time for you to go." 

Diana took a deep breath, "All right, Fox. Fine." She leaned into kiss him but Mr. Mulder walked to the other side of the desk to avoid it. She shook her head and walked off, "See you later, Fox." Mr. Mulder mumbled, "God, I hope not . . . " He called out, "Oh and Diana?" 

She opened the door then turned at the sound of Mr. Mulder's voice. Mr. Mulder took hold of Alex's hand. And held it up. Grasped in his hand was the copy of People Magazine, "Diana, I remember an abundance of People Magazine filling my home while we dated . . . So, ironically, you are the last person who should be passing judgment on Alex. Now, get out." 

Diana shook her head and walked out. Slamming the door loudly behind her. 

"Oh, God, now I have a headache . . . " Mr. Mulder rubbed his forehead with his open hand. Alex nodded, silent. He looked at their hands together. Mr. Mulder finally let him go and walked back over to his office. He shut the door. Alex remained silent. He took the papers off the top of his desk and began to look through them. Mr. Mulder wanted them copied. He remembered that. Alex moved awkwardly in his chair for a few moments. Mr. Mulder came out, his briefcase in hand. His jacket on. He walked over to Alex and grabbed the file from him, "I will deal with this. I am going home to get ready for my date with Deborah. You may go home too. And tomorrow make sure you bring me one of those lattes. Go home now." 

He put the file into his briefcase and walked to the door. He opened it for a moment and then gave Alex a look, "Come on." 

Alex stood up quickly and grabbed his briefcase. He followed Mr. Mulder. He pressed the elevator button for him. They stood quietly. Mr. Mulder looked at his watch, disinterested. Alex cleared his throat slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but it was cut by the sound of the elevator's ding. He closed his mouth abruptly and waited for Mr. Mulder to step on. Mr. Mulder stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the first floor, Alex stepped on quickly. They remained silent the entire time. Alex could tell Mr. Mulder was not interested in a single thing he would have to say so he just kept his mouth shut. When the doors opened again, Mr. Mulder stepped off without a second glance and started out to his car. Alex called out to him, "Have a nice night, Mr. Mulder." 

Mr. Mulder let out a grunt in reply. Alex took a deep breath and watched him though the large windows in the main lobby. He walked out slowly to his own car and took out his keys. He could tell it was going to be a long night. 

* * *

At the first feel of penetration Alex let out a cry, "Ooh, yes." 

He whimpered gently and moved himself up. His ass in the air, his nipples scrapped against the bed sheets as he was pushed forward. His hand slipped down to stroke his erect cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft moan, "Mr. Mulder...Harder." 

He could feel it. He could feel it all. Mr. Mulder holding him down as he dominated him. Thrusting into him. Mr. Mulder's hand pushing Alex's face into the pillow. Mr. Mulder picking up his thrusts. Alex whimpered and stroked himself faster, "Mr. Mulder, oh, Mr. Mulder! I...I... Mmm, harder. Harder, please." 

His wishes were fulfilled as he felt himself being opened more. The thrusts harder. "Oh! Oh, God! Fuck! Mr. Mulder, I need you so badly!" 

Alex's hand became a blur as he pumped himself. His mouth opened in a silent scream as stars exploded behind his eyes. He gave a few more strokes as he finished on the bed. Alex collapsed on the sticky bed. Alex gently pulled the dildo out of his rectum and removed the condom on it, for easy clean up. He threw it out the nearest waste basket and relaxed on the bed. He rolled over and touched his sensitive member. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Alex smiled constantly to himself and fell asleep. 

* * *

Fox Mulder picked up his pants from the floor and began to turn them right-side out. Deborah Loodwig laid in the bed, a stupid smile on her face. She watched him. She stuck out a hand to run down his bare, damp back, "Wow, you must really like my green dress, eh?" 

Fox put on his underwear then his pants. He only grunted in reply. Deborah clenched her jaw. If she wanted in the marriage bed, she would have to play her cards right. There were plenty of other women, she knew that. She thought for a moment then said, "Well, maybe it wasn't the dress, you liked so much, hmm?" 

Fox shrugged and stood. He put on his shirt and began to button it. He finished with it and put his tie around his shoulders. Deborah took an angry breath, "You know, Fox, you are going to have to contribute a bit to this conversation. I mean, that's how it works." 

Fox sighed and turned around. He looked at Deborah, "What do you want me to say? Deb, I liked you but I have nothing else to say. We fucked. It's over. I need to go home now. I have work in the morning. Some of us have jobs. Daddy didn't die and leave us all of his money, like you." 

Deborah Loodwig had never been so insulted. She sat up suddenly, her eyes flaring, "You . . . you . . . you're a self-righteous son of a bitch! How dare you? Am I just your fuck puppet? Hmm? I thought that maybe you had a soul." 

Fox Mulder had never been spoken to this way before. He swallowed and stared at Deborah as she rose from the bed. She shoved him, "You wanna treat me like shit? Huh? Because I happen to have gotten lucky in my life? Just because I didn't grow up a poor Jewish-boy like you? Huh!? Answer me!" 

Fox stumbled back slightly. He straightened himself and stared at Deborah. He blinked and took a deep breath, "No one..." his voice was low and slow, "No one has ever spoken to me like that..." Deborah wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel. She obviously would never get to marry Fox now. She would never get to be Mrs. Deborah Mulder. But, it felt good to stand up to Fox William Mulder. Maybe she had put him in his place. Instead of showing any emotion she simply stared back at him. Fox continued on. 

"...And it's the hottest thing I have ever seen." 

Deborah raised an eyebrow but then felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Fox worked quickly on undoing his pants. He finally got them down his legs, followed by his underwear. Deborah let out a loud giggle as Fox pounced on her. 

* * *

Alex walked into Mr. Mulder's office, humming "Moulin Rouge". He laughed and put his stuff on his desk. His humming was disrupted by a loud giggle. He jumped and turned quickly and sucked in a breath. He didn't know what to say. He watched as Deborah Loodwig rubbed his boss's shoulders. Mr. Mulder smiled as he sat back in his chair, relaxing to Deborah's touch. Alex swallowed. He had never seen anything like this before. First, Mr. Mulder's door was wide open. Mr. Mulder's door was never wide open.  
Second, he was smiling. Really smiling. Alex had never been able to make Mr. Mulder show even the smallest sign of a smile. But, but this was a full fledge grin. And third, he was with one of his fucks. Alex had worked for Mr. Mulder for a year and he had never seen him with one of his `dates' the next morning. And to boot, he had brought her to the office! He never did that. He never allowed anyone, non-work related, to come in. Not with his knowledge, that is. Once, about 3 months ago, Alex's mother had gotten sick and to ensure she was healthy he had wanted to bring her with him to work. Mr. Mulder, to say the least, rejected the request. Luckily, Alex's mother was fine. Alex could not believe was he was seeing. He was shocked to no end. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked gently. Deborah looked up as her giggled died. Mr. Mulder opened an eye then sat up straight in his chair. He raised his eyebrow, his smile still there, even though Alex could tell he was trying desperately to make it go away. He cleared his throat, "Alex, what can I do for you?" 

Alex swallowed and stepped forward, he put the latte on Mr. Mulder's desk but said nothing. There was a few moments of awkward silence then Mr. Mulder sat up a bit a bit more. He cleared his throat again and said, "Alex. You know Deborah? Deborah, this is my secretary Alex Krycek." 

Deborah gave him a smile and held out her hand, "Ah, of course. It's finally nice to put a face to the voice I heard so often. Lovely to meet you, Alex." 

Alex stared at her hand for a moment then shook it slowly. He nodded, "You too . . . Deborah." 

Alex didn't let go of her hand as they stopped shaking. His gripped tightened. Deborah cleared her throat nervously and struggled to pull her hand away. Finally succeeding she rubbed her hand and glanced at Mr. Mulder. He glanced back at her. They finally looked back at Alex. 

Mr. Mulder sucked his bottom lips into his mouth then let it out. He pursed his lips slightly, "Deb, here, just brought over some breakfast for us." 

He meant Deborah and himself. 

Alex nodded slightly, "Oh . . . That's, that is nice," He licked his dry lips, "May, may I go now, sir?" 

Mr. Mulder nodded and relaxed back in his chair. Deborah got behind him again and began to rub his shoulders. Alex turned quickly and hurried out as fast as he could. Before the door clicked shut her could hear Deborah say, "Well . . . he's a strange one." 

That didn't bother him, it was the hum of agreement from Mr. Mulder that sent a knife through his heart. He sat as his desk. He didn't know what he was going to do. 

He . . . He loved him. 

* * *

Deborah.  
Deborah.  
Deborah. 

Alex couldn't take it anymore. Fox Mulder wasn't supposed to be like this. Fox Mulder was strong. And he was brave and he was independent. And he didn't need Deborah. He didn't need any woman. He didn't need any man. He didn't need anyone. Anyone at all. 

All Mr. Mulder did was mention her. He was never like this before. Now when Alex got Mr. Mulder coffee, he got coffee for Mr. Mulder and Deborah. 

When Mr. Mulder got angry Deborah calmed and soothed him. Alex just sat at his desk, listening. 

Alex never opened the little black book anymore. It was just collecting dust. 

H couldn't do it. No more. 

If the next thing out of Mr. Mulder's mouth was about Deborah Loodwig then something bad was going to happen. Alex wasn't sure what but something bad. Something very bad. 

Mr. Mulder opened his door, peaking his head out, "Alex, why aren't you answering the intercom?" 

Alex blinked rapidly then looked up, slightly dazed, "I'm...I'm sorry, sir. What do you need?" 

"Deborah needs a new Gucci shirt. White. Plain. Ruffles in the front. Go get it." 

The world didn't implode.   
It didn't explode.  
Time didn't stop.  
Alex just blinked, he stood shakily. His hand raised, "Mr. Mulder . . . Wait. Wait." 

His voice was soft, he slowly walked towards Mr. Mulder, his voice starting to raise with anger, "I am not getting your little slut a fucking shirt." 

Mr. Mulder was taken back. He blinked, "What? What did you say?" 

**"I AM NOT GETTING HER A SHIRT! YOU WANT HER TO HAVE A FUCKING SHIRT!? HUH? THEN YOU BUY IT! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!"**

He grabbed his bag and stuffed his papers into it, "Get yourself a new lackey. Or whatever the fuck I am . . . I am done." 

Mr. Mulder stared blankly as Alex walked out, slamming the door closed. 

* * *

Alex sat back against the sofa and wiped his tears. 

It was over. 

He lost his job. He lost his love. It was all over. 

He leaned forward and took the cup off the table. He inhaled the aroma of tea and then took a small sip. His eyes closed and he sighed. He was going to get through this. He just had too. He could find another job. But could he find another Fox Mulder? 

He didn't need Fox Mulder. He could live without him. He could go down to the club or wherever and find someone else. He had a soul mate out there and Fox Mulder wasn't his. 

Alex sighed and stared up at the ceiling... 

Yes, he was. 

Fox Mulder was his soul mate. Even if Mr. Mulder didn't want him. It didn't matter. Alex could only see himself with the tall, dark, handsome, controlling, angry heterosexual. He wished he was Deborah Loodwig. 

*"Lucky bitch,"* Alex thought angrily. *"God, I bet she doesn't realize how special he is. She just wants him for his body and his money. If I could get her alone I would-"* 

Alex's thoughts were cut off by a curt knocking at his door. He looked over quickly, surprised. He blinked and set down the tea cup. Walking slowly over to the door he looked out the peak hole. 

Fuck. It was Samuel. 

Alex and Samuel had once had a relationship. It had lasted a good 5 years until Samuel finally called it off. He said that Alex talked about his boss too much and he couldn't compete anymore. Alex hadn't been that heartbroken about the break up as he thought he should have been. 

About 3 months after the break up, Samuel showed up at Alex's doorstep begging to take him back and he was sorry and he loved him. Alex couldn't do it. He still remembered seeing Samuel on his knees, soaked from the rain. His hands clasped in front of him in a pleading manner, teary eyes. Alex had felt his own eyes fill with tears as he whispered softly, 

"...I don't love you anymore..." 

He still remembered the click of the door as he shut it on Samuel's sobbing body. 

Alex and Samuel saw each other every so often. Usually when one of them was depressed. They would call one another and say they needed company then, naturally, fuck. The first time it happened, Alex hadn't expected it. Alex's dog had just been hit by a car, and he had called Samuel over so he could be with someone. Well, somewhere during his sobbing, Samuel had started kissing his neck. And soon enough, Samuel had mounted Alex over the coffee table and was fucking him senseless. 

Now, it was expected. Usually they would go over to each other's houses with lube and condoms. 

Tonight, Alex just wasn't into it. He opened the door, keeping the chain on. He looked at Samuel. 

"Hey." 

Hey..." 

Samuel pursed his lips, "Um, I went by your work today..." 

"Oh?"  
Samuel did that every so often. He would drop by Alex's work to give him food or something he had seen in a store. He as never allowed to stay often. Alex usually shooed him out before he walked in the door. Mr. Mulder didn't like guests. 

Samuel nodded, "Yeah...That guy, um..." 

"Mr. Mulder?" 

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Mulder, he said you, you had left and weren't coming back." 

Alex nodded. Samuel blinked. 

"I...I just thought you could use some company..." 

"I don't want to fuck tonight. I'm not in the mood." 

Samuel swallowed and looked down. Alex continued on, 

"Not everything can be solved with sex, Sam. I just want to be alone tonight. I just quit my job and I don't know what I'm going to do now. Okay? With my luck, I'll probably have to go crawling back to him and beg for my job back..." 

Alex sighed. Samuel looked up. 

"Well, I don't think you are going to get it back." 

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked, slightly angry. 

Samuel shrugged one shoulder, "Because, he's already got a new secretary." 

Alex's eyes widened, "What?" 

"He's got someone else working there now. I met him when I went up there. He's nice." 

Alex closed the door, quickly. Samuel stood shocked until he heard Alex pulling back the chain. He opened it again and stepped aside for Samuel. 

XxX 

Alex's fingers gripped the bed sheet as Samuel pounded into him. How could Mr. Mulder do this to him? How could he just replace him, like he meant nothing? He didn't even wait a whole day before getting someone in his place. He was so hurt and so angry. He shouted out, 

"Oh, goddamn it, fuck me harder!" 

Samuel looked at the man under him with shock. He didn't think he could go any harder. He began to thrust has hard as he could, gripping Alex's hips to pull him back as he thrust in. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take. 

"Harder!" screamed Alex. 

Samuel couldn't go any harder. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and said to Alex, "You like this, bitch?!" 

He hoped his dirty talk would make up for his lack of speed. Alex shivered and nodded profusely, "Yes, yes, fuck, yes." 

"Tell me you like my cock in your ass, bitch!" 

"I like- Ooooh, fuck. Oh, fuck. I like, like-" 

Alex can't finish before he's shooting is load all over the bed. Samuel gave a few more rough thrusts and came inside the condom. He shook for a few moments then pulled away from Alex, collapsing next to him. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He smiled, 

"Holy fuck, Alex, that was amazing." 

Alex said nothing, just breathed. In and out. In and out. In and out. Samuel looked over at him, "Alex?" 

"...Leave." 

Samuel blinked, "What?" 

"Please," Alex pleaded, "Please, leave. I need to be alone." 

Samuel was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He shot up suddenly and grabbed his pants, "Fine." 

Alex watched his jerky movements as he got back on his clothes. He could tell he was angry but he didn't care. Rolling over, Alex curled into a ball. He didn't even hear Samuel leave. 

Fuck you, Fox Mulder. You want to replace me? Fine. I don't need you anyhow. I never, ever did. I can get another job. 

Alex closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. 

* * *

The next month was in autopilot for Alex. Eat. Sleep. Bathe.  
Eat. Sleep. Bathe.  
Eat. Sleep. Bathe. 

He had sent in a few resumes. 

Walking home from a job interview one day, he stopped to get his mail. He pulled out his key and looked over to see Amy waving flirtatiously at him. He smiled back weakly. It seemed no matter how hard he tried Amy didn't seem to understand he was a homosexual. Oh well. He decided that he liked the attention she gave him, even if he couldn't return it. He pulled out his mail and headed to elevator. He clicked the button with his floor and rested against the back, holding his mail. His eyes closed on their own accord. He heard the door ding and someone step in. He opened his eyes and froze. 

Oh, my God... 

The man nodded at him and moved to lean next to him in the elevator. Jack Downey. Alex couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath. 

Jack Downey had moved in a few weeks ago and Alex couldn't stop staring at him. This was a full-blown crush. He was a step behind writing, "Mr. Alexander Downey" on his books. Jack looked over at him as the elevator went up. 

"Alex, right?" 

Alex looked at him quickly and nodded slowly. He swallowed. 

Jack smiled, "I've seen you around here. Someone told me that you lived, like, 2 doors down from me." 

"1, actually," Alex squeaked out. 

Jack smiled, "So, have you lived around here long?" 

"I moved in...um, a few years ago." 

Jack chuckled, "No, I mean DC. Have you lived in DC long?" 

Alex nodded and licked his dry lips, "Y-yes. Yes, I have." 

Jack Downey's grin grew, "Really? Listen...Tell me if I'm being too forward here but, would you like to go out tomorrow? I've got these tickets to this play and the person I was suppose to go with dropped out and, well, I don't know the city very well. Maybe you could show me about?" 

Alex nodded, "Yes!"  
He calmed down before replying, "Y-yes, I would love to, um..." 

"Jack." 

I know. "Jack...I'm Alex." 

Jack smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Alex." 

"You, too, Jack," Alex smiled back at him. 

* * *

Alex hurried into his apartment and let out an excited shout. He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. He flipped, happily, through his mail. He froze. 

He picked up the letter and tore it open. 

"Holy shit!" Alex jumped up. 

Could this day get any better!? 

Now, he had a date and a job. 

* * *

Three months later, and everything was perfect. 

Jack and him had been going steady for a while. They hadn't had sex yet. Alex and Samuel had jumped into sex too quickly and now that "relationship" was ALL about sex. He didn't want to do that with Jack. Jack and him had gotten into some pretty heavy petting. He was willing to take it to the next level soon. 

And Alex's job had been just as great. He was personal assistant to a Public Relations Agent. He was the "personal assistant". NOT the "secretary", as Fox Mulder had labeled him as. The pay was great and he got to meet celebrities. Real celebrities, too. He'd met a few of his favorite musicians so far and a couple of his favor actors and actresses. 

* * *

Alex shot out of bed. 

What was that? 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock, it read "1:22". He stood up, his eyes still squinting to see, as he turned on the light. Who could be knocking at this late hour? 

Alex sighed and walked to the door. He looked out the peak hole and saw a bit of brown hair. He bit his lip. He pulled away the chain. As soon as he opened the door he could smell the alcohol. He said quickly, 

"Jack, what's wr-" 

Alex felt like he was punched in the stomach as the person turned around. It wasn't Jack. The drunken, teary face of Fox Mulder stared back at him. Alex blinked. 

Fox leaned in and Alex's senses were beaten with the profuse smell of booze. Fox tried to talk but had to stop to swallow. He finally choked out a slurred, 

"I need you back..." 

End of Part 1 

* * *

Part 2; 

Alex Krycek blinked, "What?" 

"I, I need you back, Alex. Please..." 

Fox Mulder wiped his eyes. Alex shook his head slightly, he opened his mouth to say something then came out with a very undignified, "What!?" 

The flood gates burst open at that moment and Fox Mulder did something he'd never done before. He dropped to his knees in front of Alex and pulled buried his face in his stomach. He sobbed harder then he had ever sobbed. 

"Oh, God, Alex. Please, please don't reject me. Please, I need you so badly. Fuck, Alex. Please..." 

Alex stared down at the man sobbing into his pajamas. His shaky hand went down to caress the silky brown hair. He took a deep breath and his brain thought quickly, deciding what his options were. 

One; He could let Fox Mulder in. 

Two; He could tell him to go home. 

Alex took another deep breath and stepped away from Mr. Mulder. Fox Mulder's hands tried to hold on to him and keep him close but Alex pushed away his hands and moved back. Mr. Mulder's hands curled and dropped to his sides. His head fell with rejection, his sobbing becoming louder. Alex swallowed as his neighbors began to come out, rubbing their tired eyes and whispering in confusion. 

"Okay," Alex breathed, "Stop crying and come in. I'll make coffee. Come on." 

With that he took Fox Mulder's hand and pulled him inside, closing the door on his peeping neighbors. Fox didn't let go of Alex's hand as he tried to pull away. Alex sighed and pulled him over to the couch. He pointed to it and pulled his hand away. 

"Sit. I'll be right back." 

Fox took a seat on the couch, his arms wrapping around himself in a pathetic hug. Alex walked into the kitchen and began to get the coffee up. He remained in autopilot. Not wanting to think about his former employer crying on his couch. He took a deep breath and walked back out. He licked his lips and stopped in front of Fox. He swallowed. 

"The...The coffee will be done soon." 

Fox looked up with his wet eyes and nodded. Alex sat down on his leather chair. He relaxed back into it and said nothing. His fingers stroked the leather. Jack had gotten him this chair for his birthday. He'd almost died. It really was the most perfect chair. When he sat in it his spine would mellow and all his tension would just melt away. Alex wondered if he should call Jack. Jack had a way of helping with things like this. 

_Oh, damn...He's at that conference._

Alex sighed and finally was jolted back to reality. He looked at Fox and raised his eyebrows, "So..." 

Fox looked at him then around. 

"Mr. Mulder, what are you doing here?" 

"Alex, I want you back. Please...I can't...I can't do this anymore without you." 

Alex squinted his eyes, "I'm was just your secretary. You can do this, whatever it is, without me." 

Fox looked up at his suddenly and shook his head, "No. No. No. You aren't just a secretary. You aren't. You mean so much more to me then that. I lo-" 

He stopped as his eyes landed on a photograph. Alex leaned forward, 

"What? You what?" 

Fox said nothing but instead stood up and walked behind Alex. Alex turned to see him pick up a frame. Fox looked at the picture for a few moments then turned, showing the picture to Alex. 

"Who, who is this?" 

Alex smiled and stood up. He walked over to Fox and the picture. 

"That," he said kindly, "is my boyfriend Jack. Jack Downey." 

Fox looked at Alex for a few moments. Alex smiled, oblivious to Fox's pain, at the photograph. He continued to talk, 

"This was taken at...Where were we? We were, um, at the Aquarium. It was our 1 month anniversary and Jack loves fish, so, I thought this would be a nice place to go. It was a lot of fun. There are some really amazing fish there. They had just gotten the Great White Shark so this was the grand opening of the exhibit. We had a lot of fun that day." 

Fox nodded, still looking at Alex. He swallowed, "Have, have you two been together long?" Alex shrugged and took the photo frame from Fox. He smiled and put it back down, "A few months now." 

Fox nodded again and went to move away but stopped, "I don't love Deborah." 

Alex looked at him suddenly, a little surprised, "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. You two seemed really happy together, last time I checked, I mean." 

Fox shook his head, still looking at the photo. "No. It was an act on my part. I don't love her. I can't love her. She'd make any man proud. She's beautiful and funny and, honestly, I enjoy being around her." 

"...But, you don't love her?" Alex finished, confused. 

Fox shook his head and whispered, "I can't..." 

"Oh. Why?" 

Fox swallowed and said nothing for a few moments then looked at Alex, "I wish I was Jack." 

Alex raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?" 

"I wish I was Jack. I wish that I got to spend time with you and, and be your boyfriend." 

Alex said nothing. He didn't know what to say. His brain tried to grasp what Fox Mulder was admitting to him. 

"I wish that I got to kiss you and hold you. And, and, and make love with you. Dammit, Alex..." Fox stopped to rub his head. He swallowed nervously, "I...I want you. I need you. I am weak without you..." 

All the buried emotions Alex had inside came forward again. His love for the man in front of him. The lonely nights he'd spend thinking about him. The countless times he'd just stared at him from the reception area. The unbelievable amount of times he'd called out his name while touching himself. Alex sucked in a harsh breath and felt his eyes prickle with tears. A lot of tears. Fox Mulder became a blur through the pools of salty liquid. He choked out a sudden, "Oh, God..." 

"Alex," Fox said softly, "I...I love you." 

Alex grabbed his head. His back hunching has the tears began to fall. He sobbed gently, "Fuck, Mr. Mulder, please, please stop..." 

Fox shook his head and said gently again, "I love you...Don't cry. Please, don't cry...I love you." 

Alex continued to sob until he felt strong arms enclose around him. His face buried in chest of Fox Mulder. Fox kissed his head then his forehead. He showered Alex with tiny kisses, whispering, 

"I love you so much, Alex....Don't cry....Please...You're so beautiful..." 

Alex kept his arms close to him. He couldn't hug back. He wanted to but he couldn't. He turned his head, his cheek against Fox's chest, and his eyes landed on the picture. He stared at his and Jack's smiling faces. Jack's arm around him, keeping him close. 

Fox felt Alex start to struggle in his arms. 

"No...Fox, stop it. Let me go. No." 

Fox Mulder didn't let go though. He kept him close and continued to kiss his face. He looked down at Alex, "I won't let you go." 

"Mr. Mulder, let me go...Please...Fuck, just let me go..." 

Fox shook his head and looked where Alex's eyes were planted. He looked at the photograph and sucked in a breath. Letting one arm go for an instant he took the photograph and turned it on it's face. Alex stopped struggling as soon as the photo was down. Fox pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. He took Alex's face in his hands. 

"I love you, Alex. I know you love me, too. I know it. Don't deny it." 

Alex said nothing, his eyes not meeting Fox's. 

"Alex...I never saw how much I loved you until you left. I mean, I just...I never thought I'd have to worry about losing you. Then you were gone and...I didn't know what to do. I knew you were never coming back and I...I... didn't know what I was going to do...How I was going to go on without you." 

Alex looked up then. They looked at each other for a moment. 

The kiss was gentle. Their lips barely touching. Just a soft peck. When Alex didn't pull away, Fox pressed a little closer. They kissed for a few seconds then Alex felt his lips being pushed apart by the insistent tongue of Fox Mulder. He did the same. 

Alex Krycek tasted Fox Mulder and Fox Mulder tasted him. 

Fox let out a soft groan and Alex felt himself start to harden. It was only when he felt Fox Mulder's full erection press against him that he didn't feel so stupid. He gasped and ran his hands down Fox's sides, to land on his hips. 

Fox ground himself into Alex. The kiss becoming more heated. 

_No...No, this is too fast._

Alex pulled away, breathless, "Fox...We...We can't-" 

"No." Fox said quickly, pulling Alex back into his embrace, "I've waited too long. Spent too many nights imagining this. Don't push it away." 

He kissed Alex roughly. It was only then Alex realized they were going back to their old ways. He couldn't do this again. He wouldn't. He pulled away just as roughly as the kiss. 

"No," he said firmly, "No. If you want to do this then I get to be in charge. I don't want to be your bitch anymore. I won't go back to that world. The shy, little, puppy-dog Alex is gone. I can't go back to that." 

Fox, a little taken back, simply nodded. Alex swallowed and tried to remain intimidating. He couldn't believe this was actually working. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. 

"...Take off your pants and bend over the couch." 

Fox swallowed, obviously very nervous. His shaky hands undid his pants and pushed them down. He kicked off his shoes and then his pants. He swallowed again and walked over to the back of the couch, putting his hands on it, he bend his body and sucked in a breath. 

Alex swallowed and took a deep breath, walking over to him, he slowly slipped down Fox Mulder's underwear. He ran a finger up Fox's quivering cheeks. He bit his lip and braced himself to the side of Fox. He lifted a hand. 

"Oh, fuck!" Fox screamed out as first blow hit his bared skin. He hadn't been expecting it. Alex smacked him again. 

"Shit! Jesus, Alex!" 

Smack! 

"Fuck, Alex! God!" 

Smack! 

In reality, Alex wasn't into this sort of play. But both of them knew this wasn't about sex. This was about dominance. This was about a change. 

Smack!  
Smack!  
Smack! 

Fox cried out, "Fuck, Alex! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you! I'm sorry for treating you like shit!" 

A few more hard smacks and Alex stopped, stroking Fox's quivering red cheeks. He leaned down, kissing the hot skin. 

"Are you okay?" 

Fox nodded and pushed himself up. He swallowed and kicked off his boxers. He licked his lips and looked down at his erection. His shirt tails draped around it. He looked up at Alex and raised his eyebrows. A small smile playing on his lips. Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward. Fox smiled. Alex slowly smiled back. 

They had established the rules. Neither one of them was in charge. They were equals now. No type of play would change that now. Whether Alex topped or Fox topped; there were no masters. 

Alex looked up at Fox, "I got what I wanted from you...Tell me what you want from me." 

Fox smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against Alex's, "You have no idea how many fantasies I've had about your beautiful mouth. That mouth that just begs to be fucked. Suck me off." 

Alex shivered and pecked Fox's lips. He dropped to his knees. Fox took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back. He choked out an, "Alex..." as he felt the warm tongue run up his shaft. His hand went down to grip the soft hair. He sobbed out as Alex's mouth engulfed him, sucking greedily. Fox hummed with pleasure and held Alex's hair until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed fist fulls of hair with both of his hands and began to fuck Alex's mouth eagerly Thrusting in and out. He looked down to watch his cock appearing and disappearing inside the hot, wet crevice that was Alex Krycek's mouth. 

Alex's hand gripped Fox's hips. He tried not to choke as Fox banged his mouth. He felt his former boss become ridged and then felt the burst of warmth as Fox shot his seed down his throat. Alex swallowed as quickly as he could, trying to get it all. Fox gave a few empty thrusts as he finished. He smiled lazily and pulled out of Alex's mouth. He collapsed back against the couch and slide down to rest on the ground, his back against the back of the couch. He grinned. 

"God, Alex..." 

Alex swallowed once more and wiped the small stream of cum that had escaped his mouth. He licked it off his hand and smiled, crawling over to Fox. He began to unbutton the older man's shirt. 

"Alex, that was amazing...God, you're so..." Fox stopped Alex's hands and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. Alex smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He finally pulled away and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back the older man's shirt and inhaled. 

Alex ran his hands over his former boss's shoulders. Alex couldn't help it. One of the sexiest things he found on a man was his shoulders. An odd fetish. Alex knew that. But there was something so sexy about a man with broad, strong shoulders. And Fox Mulder certainly had them. 

He leaned his showering Fox's shoulders in small kisses. Fox smiled and stroked Alex's soft hair, kissing his head. He pulled back and whispered, 

"Come on, Alex. I wanna see what's under those clothes." 

They both smiled and Alex sat back, taking off his t-shirt. Then he sat back, lifting his butt he pulled off his pajama pants. Fox licked his lips and began to fondle his limp dick. His eyes traveled down from Alex's beautiful face down to his erection, barely concealed inside of his briefs. Fox felt himself begin to harden again, under his hand. 

Alex smiled and sat up, pulling down his underwear. He went to go over to Fox but was stopped by Fox himself, 

"No. No, stay there. Lay back." 

Alex's eyebrows wrinkled together but he did as he was told. He laid back on his elbows. His aching erection pointing up. Fox smiled and rested back as well, stroking his hardening cock. 

"Alex, you're so sexy...Fuck, everything about you is so perfect..." 

Alex felt himself blush, his hand went to touch himself. He whined out softly, "Fox...I want you so badly..." 

With that Fox darted across the space that separated him and pinned Alex to the ground. Alex let out a surprised shriek but the it turned to a laugh. He smiled up at Fox as Fox smiled down at him. Alex's smile faded as their heated skin came in contact. He closed his eyes and moaned, his head falling back. Fox rubbed his erection against Alex's. Their rubbing became heated until Alex called out, "Stop! Fox, stop." 

Pushing him away, Alex sat up. Fox gave him a worried look, "What? What did I do?" 

"Nothing," Alex said, standing up, pulling Fox with him, "I want you inside of me..." 

Fox followed Alex quickly, grinning. Their hands together Alex pulled Fox into his bedroom, closing the door. 

* * *

The morning light awoke Alex. He curled closer into the body beside him. A small, lazy smile on his lips. He eyes opened slowly and his head slowly looked up into the older man's sleeping face. He kissed Fox's nipple then let out a small laugh at Fox's smile. Fox's eyes opened slowly and he looked down at Alex, stroking his hair softly, he said gently, 

"Hey." 

Alex smiled and rested his cheek against Fox's chest, "Hey." 

Fox ran his fingers through Alex's soft sable hair, "Last night was fantastic, Alex." 

"I know. It was, wasn't it?" 

Fox hummed happily and closed his eyes for a moment. His ears prickled for a moment. He opened his eyes, 

"Did you hear something?" 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No. Why?" 

"I thought...It sounded like-" 

He was cut off by a third voice, "Alex, baby? I'm home early! Mary, down the hall, called and said someone was hear last night causing a raucous. Is everything okay, babe?" 

Before Fox or Alex had a chance to move the bedroom door was open and there stood Jack Downey. Alex's eyes widened, "Jack, I-" 

Jack stared at them both, his face blank. He suddenly turned and walked out. Alex began to stand, "Jack, wait!" 

Fox grabbed his arm, "Alex, no." 

Alex looked at his questionably. 

"You're with me now, Alex. Let him go. You're mine." 

Alex stared at him for a few moments then sighed and moved back onto the bed, "And you're mine..." 

Fox smiled and nodded, kissing his head. 

Alex sighed, "I wish it hadn't ended like that. Jack was so good to me and I...I'm a jerk. I hurt him. I hurt him and he didn't deserve it." 

Fox closed his eyes again and said simply, "All is fair in love and war." 

Alex nodded again and that was the end of the conversation. 

* * *

They spent the morning in bed. Talking and making lazy, slow love. 

Fox pulled away from Alex, sweaty and happy, "Fuck, Alex..." 

They both let out a laugh and kissed each other. Fox pulled back and stroked a finger down Alex's cheek. He took a deep breath, 

"I have to go into the office for a bit." 

Alex nodded. Fox gave him a soft smile and kissed his head. He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. 

Alex remained in bed, listening to the water start. He couldn't believe what was happening. What had already happened. He grinned as he heard Fox begin to hum loudly in the shower. Who would have guessed Fox Mulder hummed in the shower? 

Alex smiled wider and buried his face in the pillow. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Jack had made him happy, though. 

Alex's warm thoughts were smashed by the thought of Jack Downey. 

_How could I do that to him? He was so good to me..._

It's not even like Alex had anything to use against Jack. One of those cliche, *"You were never around!"* 

*"You never loved me!"* 

*"Work was always more important then me!"* 

But, that just wasn't true. Jack was always around. Jack _did_ love him. And Jack had even been willing to stay home from the conference just to be with Alex. So work never came first. 

"What are you thinking there, beautiful?" 

Alex looked up quickly and shook his head, "Nothing." 

He smiled and rolled onto his back, watching the wet, shiny body of his lover, walk around the room to him, drying his hair. Fox smiled, 

"You were thinking something..." 

With that, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex kissed him back and shook his head, pulling away. 

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." 

Fox hummed an "okay" and went about his business. He collected his clothes from the livingroom, sighing he came back in, 

"I'll have to drop by the apartment and change." 

Alex nodded then stopped, "There are clothes in the closet, actually." 

Fox raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Alex, I won't be able to fit into your clothes. You're too small." 

Alex smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "Just look in the closet." 

Fox did as he was told, looking in and then back at Alex. 

"The plastic bag." 

Fox looked back at the closet, seeing a large bag hanging from of the of hooks. He pulled down the zipper and gasped, 

"My charcoal Armani! It was here the whole time!" 

He grinned and looked back at Alex, 

"And why, pray tell, dear Alex, are my clothes at your house?" 

Alex laughed and rolled over to the other side of the bed, closer to Fox, "Before you let that go to your head, I had it simply because you asked me to wash it when I still worked for you. Then the next day...I quit and I couldn't bring it back because...Well, I didn't think I could look you in the face again." 

Fox smiled gently and took it out, laying it on the bed, "Well, I suppose it all worked out for the best." 

Alex and Fox said nothing else as Fox got dressed. When he was finally done, smelling clean, dressed sharply and looking good, Fox walked over to Alex, still lounging in the bed and kissed him again. 

"See you later?" 

Alex smiled, "Of course." 

Fox smiled and gave Alex one of his famous winks, "Alright. See you soon, baby." 

With that he was gone. Leaving Alex stunned. Baby? Fox Mulder had given him a pet name. 

No! No, stop it. You keep talking about him like he's better then you. You are equals. 

Alex nodded again and smiled a small smile. He eventually got out of bed. He showered and dressed, deciding to go out for breakfast. He was feeling too good to stay inside. 

* * *

The waiter smiled at Alex as he set down his food. Alex smiled back and thanked him, picking up his fork. The moment he got the metal prongs into his pancakes he heard someone clear their throat. Alex's eyes glanced up and his fork hit the table, 

"J-Jack!" 

Jack swallowed. He obviously had not had a good night. His face showed signs of sleep depravation and he looked pale. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. Alex blinked, 

"What, um, what are you doing here? I mean...Not that you don't have a right to be here...I just, I mean..." 

Jack sat down suddenly, across from him. He laced his fingers together and stared at Alex, "...Why did you do it?" 

"What?" 

Jack sighed, "How could you cheat on me like that, Alex? I mean...What did I do?" 

Alex reached quickly across the table and placed his hand on Jack's, "Nothing. God, Jack. Nothing at all. It had nothing to do with you. Nothing at all...That, that..." 

Alex took a deep breath. 

"That was Fox Mulder. Do you remember me telling you about him?" 

Realization dawned on Jack Downey's face. He nodded slowly and leaned back, saying gently, "...It's your history together..." Alex nodded and gave a small, sorry smile, "Exactly. It had nothing to do with you. Nothing at all. You were so wonderful. You made me happy, you really did. Please, don't think it had anything to do with you." 

Jack nodded sadly, accepting and understanding the situation. He sniffled slightly and gave Alex a sweet, playfully, sad smile, "Don't think I won't try to win you back, though, Alex...I don't know if I can let you go just yet." 

Alex laughed gently, sadly and patted his hand, "Jack, Jack, Jack..." 

They smiled small smiles at each other. Alex laughed softly. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

Jack Downey actually laughed happily. 

* * *

Alex and Fox had been together for a few months. Occasionally, Alex would hear from Jack. Jack seemed to accept the break up perfectly. He understood Alex and Fox's history and their love. He knew he could never compete with Fox Mulder- and he wasn't going to try. He loved Alex; and Alex couldn't love him and he was going to accept that. He just wanted to be friends. 

Alex and Fox had been having dinner, making love and laughing often. They saw each other almost everyday. After work, Fox would come over. Always brining one red rose and giving 3 knocks on the door. Alex always looked up from wherever he was and he'd hurry to the door, grinning like an idiot. Fox would present him with the rose and then scoop him up in his arms, kissing Alex wildly. It was wonderful. 

* * *

Alex decided to change up the game plan. He stepped off the elevator, holding the Chinese take-out bag in his hand. He walked into the reception area and smiled at the new secretary. The man stopped him, 

"Um..Sir?" 

Alex stopped and smiled, "Hi. I'm Alex Krycek. I just wanted to bring Fox lunch." 

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Mr. Krycek ...Unless you have an appointment I can't-" 

Alex's ears twitched as they picked up a shriek of joy. He turned towards the office and hurried over to it. The new secretary tried to follow him, "Sir! Sir, please!" 

Alex opened the door to find Deborah Loodwig giggling and jumping. Her fake breasts bouncing up and down. She was still shrieking with happiness, 

"Yes! Oh, my God, yes! Just wait until I tell my parents! I'm marrying Fox Mulder!" 

Alex's world suddenly became a mirror. And Fox Mulder had just smashed it with a hammer. 

Fox nodded at Deborah, saying nothing. He suddenly looked over and the calm look on his face then became twisted with surprise and, to be honest, horror, 

"A-Alex!?" 

Deborah raised her eyebrow and stopped bouncing, "Alex?" 

She looked over, "Ooooh, Alex." She began to grin again, "Well, even though, you're not the first person I would want to see, I suppose I should say; Fox and I are getting married!" 

She suddenly stuck out her hand, showing her the elegant and beautiful ring. Alex felt bile rising in his throat. Fox had stood at one point. He slid across the room, "Alex, I think...I think, I think you and I should have a talk outside." 

Alex pulled away quickly. He couldn't...He couldn't...breathe. He pulled away and walked out of the room. He got outside and vomited right out on the sidewalk. 

Fox Mulder had not followed him out. 

* * *

Jack held him close, stroking his hair, "Shhh. I'm so sorry, Alex..." 

Alex sobbed harder then he ever had, burying his head in Jack's lap, "Oh, God, make it stop hurting, Jack...Please, oh, God, please...Please, please...I'm sorry I did this to you. It hurts so badly." 

Jack hushed Alex a few more times, "It's okay. It will be okay...I'm okay. You will be okay." 

A few hours later, Alex finally fell asleep to his own sobs, in Jack's arms. 

* * *

When Alex woke up, Jack was cooking something in the kitchen. Alex didn't move from the couch. His eyes, he knew, were still red and puffy and his head hurt from all his sobbing earlier. His stomach rumbled, but he remained still. He couldn't think of Fox Mulder. He couldn't. 

Jack walked out and gave a small smile, "Hey...Alex? Alex, I made some food...Do you-" 

Alex wasn't going to answer. Jack swallowed and nodded, saying softly, "...Alright..." 

* * *

The next day, there was a knock at the door. Jack looked up from his magazine. He looked at Alex, looking for permission to get it. Alex just stared blankly at wall. Jack sighed and stood up, answering it. He raised his eyebrow at the man, "Yes?" 

"I need to talk to Alex Krycek. You're Jack, right?" 

The voice made Alex turn. He let out weakly, "Fox?" 

Fox sighed in relief- Alex was still talking to him. He pushed past Jack and moved over to Alex, 

"Alex...Baby." 

Jack's eyes narrowed and he heard himself slam the door closed but Fox nor Alex heard. Fox sat down next to him. Alex swallowed and stared at him for a few moments, "Why? How could you do this to me?" 

Fox's eyes filled with tears, "Alex, I...Please, I need you to understand. I, I work for a lot of very political people. And, and a lot of the people I work for; my clients, you know? They wouldn't be too happy know that I'm with a man. A beautiful, smart, intelligent, gentle, sweet man. A man who makes me so happy to know I'm alive. They won't see that. They will only see the fact that I'm a faggot." 

Alex looked him in the eyes, having a problem. Fox kept going, 

"I was going to come over the night I proposed. I was going to come here and tell you everything." 

Alex inhaled angrily, "Tell me everything? What were you planning on telling me? Breaking up with me?" 

Fox's eyes widened, "No! I'd just tell you that...you know...my plan." 

"What was your plan, Fox?" 

Fox rubbed his forehead nervously, "Well, you know...I'll be with Deborah in public and...with you in private." 

Alex said nothing. 

"...I mean, I'd marry her and..." 

Alex raised his eyebrows, "Would Deborah allow this?" 

Fox laughed slightly, "Well, she wouldn't know." 

That was it. Alex shook his head. 

"I want no part of this." 

"...What?" 

"No. I won't be your gay affair. Get out. Leave me alone." 

"Alex-" 

"No. Go." 

With that, Alex stood. His face and body cold to Fox Mulder. But inside his heart begged him to be Fox's affair. To hold onto him and never let him go. Alex walked to his bedroom, closing the door. 

* * *

An hour or so later, a knock was at the bedroom door. Alex called out, 

"Go away, Fox!" 

"...It's Jack." 

Alex sighed, "Oh, sorry...Come in, Jack." 

Jack opened the door and peaked his head in. He slowly walked in, while talking, "Alex...they guy...He's...He's a jerk...You deserve-" 

Alex held up a hand, "Let it go, Jack." 

Jack nodded, silent. 

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

Alex smiled and nodded, "Go. I'll be okay...Don't worry about it." 

Jack smiled and sighed, "Alright, Alex. Alright. I'll call you later..." 

Alex smiled and nodded, closing the door. It was nice to be alone again. He walked to the phone and punched in the first 3 numbers for Samuel. He stopped, remember his last meeting with Samuel. He sighed. 

He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Fox Mulder fucked right out of him. 

He had no one to fuck him. He'd have to masturbate. He sighed and walked to his bedroom. 

* * *

Beep. 

"Alex, please...Talk to me, baby. Don't...Don't cute me off." 

Delete. Beep. 

"Hey! It's Jack. Um...Well, I was just checking in. I thought we could get together later..." 

Delete. Beep. 

"Alex! Please, call me...Please...I need you, baby. Deborah...I don't love her. Come on." 

Delete. Beep. 

"It's, um, it's Jack, again. I haven't heard anything fr-" 

Delete. Beep. 

"Baby, please...I, I, I...Please, call me." 

Delete. Beep. 

"It's Jack-" 

Delete. Beep. 

* * *

"Coming!" Alex shouted. He pushed up his sleeves and walked to the door, opening it. He froze. 

"...Fox?" 

He gave an innocent smile, "You didn't look out your peephole." 

"No...I didn't. What do you want?"  
Fox lifted his hand from his pocket and produced a ring. Not just a ring. The ring. The one Deborah had been wearing. 

Alex stared at it. 

"...Getting it cleaned?" 

"No...Showing you." 

Alex blinked, "Why?" 

"It's over. She's gone. It's done. I don't care what anyone says anymore. Fuck them. I want you." 

Nodding, Alex took a good hard look at Fox. He could still see the fear. The uncomfortable idea of losing his company for being gay. He took a deep breath and said, "...Fool me once; Shame on you. Fool me twice; Shame on me." 

And closed the door. 

* * *

That night, Alex called over Jack to tell him about it. 

"...He had the ring in his hand?" 

Alex nodded, "Yup." He took some more Chinese food of his fork. 

"...And you closed the door?" 

"Yeah." 

Jack stared at his plate, "Wow." 

"Yeah," Alex laughed slightly. 

Jack looked at him, "He doesn't deserve you anyhow. He doesn't love you. Not, not like I do." 

Alex looked at Jack, "What?" 

"You heard me," He smiled. 

Alex sighed, "I did...Jack...I don't, I don't want to be with anyone, right now." 

Jack said nothing, just continued to eat his food. 

* * *

They were battling. 

Jack and Fox. 

Alex was running out of room for all the roses he had. Fox would send 2 dozen everyday. Jack would send about 3 dozen, depending on how much money he could spend. He couldn't do it after 2 months. It was just too much. He called Fox, leaving him a message. He called Jack, leaving him a message as well. Then he grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment. 

* * *

Alex sipped his coffee, waiting. Jack came first. And, of course, a dozen flowers in his hand. He moved over quickly to Alex. He smiled and sat down. 

"Hey, I got your message." 

Alex nodded and said nothing, then sipped his coffee again. 

Jack looked oddly at him, "...Well, what's up?" 

Alex still said nothing. Eventually Fox came in. His hands surprisingly empty. He looked haggard and tired. He dragged his way over to the table and sat down next to Jack. He took a deep breath, 

"What do you want, Alex?" 

Alex was completely surprised. He'd expected...something more. He blinked several times and said, 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. Just tell us what you wanted to tell us." 

Alex nodded slowly and then looked between him and Jack. He shrugged, "I'm not going to beat around the bush; Tonight will be it. You will either both walk away and never contact me again, or..." 

Jack pressed forward while Fox stayed quiet. 

"...Or what?" 

"Or one of you will come home with me." 

Fox laughed bitterly, "This is like some absurd dating show..." 

Alex looked at Fox suddenly. 

"...Unless you want to drop out now, Fox." 

Fox shrugged and finally looked Alex in the eyes, "I don't know what you want, Alex. I don't have anything here for you. I didn't bring flowers. I don't have a nice watch for you. All I have is my love. That's all I will offer now. I'm so tired...I'm tired of hurting over you. I can't try anymore. I just love you." 

Alex was a little taken back, "Oh." 

Fox nodded and looked at Jack, holding out his hand, "Treat him well. Treat him like the gift he is." 

Jack did not shake his hand. Fox nodded and stood. 

"Alex. Jack." 

With that he turned, leaving the caf. Jack couldn't help but smile. He looked at Alex, "He's an idiot." 

Alex's head slowly turned towards Jack's grinning face. 

"...No. I am." 

* * *

Fox pulled his coat closer and walked down the courtyard to his car. He had really done it. He had really let him go. And it hurt so badly. 

"Fox! Fox, wait!" 

Fox turned suddenly to find Alex running towards him. He didn't even have his jacket on. Fox raised his eyebrow and turned fully. 

"Alex, there is like 3 feet of snow out here. What are you-" 

Against his cold face the kiss was warm. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close, kissing him deeper. Fox kissed him back, allowing his hands around his waist, he finally pulled away. 

"...What about Jack?" 

Alex smiled, "What about him? I love you. And I want you. Only you. That is...if you still want me." Fox smiled, "Alex, I don't just want you...I need you like a fish needs water." 

Alex Krycek smiled and pulled Fox Mulder's head down to him again. Allowing himself to warm in the cold winter air in their kiss. Their love.

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secretary Days, Secretary Ways.**   
Author:  XXM F LuderXX   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **68k**  |  **12/15/07**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe)   
Notes:  Trailer for this fanfic:   
http://youtube.com/watch?   
v=VnNsV2IQVvM   
Implied Mulder/Other(s) sex, Mulder/other romance, Krycek/other sex, Krycek/other romance, Mulder/Krycek romance   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
